In the end I was Helpless
by CatClouds
Summary: Inigo didn't just come back to save the world from Grima. He also came to save his mom from her own wife.


My birth was by design. All children born from same-sex couples were. Unlike opposite-sex couples, there are no accidents. It's impossible to cast that type of magic by accident, no matter how incompetent the mage may be.

So I always wondered why Robin never seemed to love me the same way she loved Morgan. I was as much her blood as Morgan, and I even had her white hair.

Back then I couldn't understand why she always seemed to keep me at arm's length. Sometimes it felt like we were nothing more than an inconvenience to her. Like our very existence was preventing her from being truly happy.

* * *

The first time I overheard my mothers arguing was in the middle of the night. They were in the courtyard, and by the time I had spotted them, my mom already had tears in her eyes. She broke down crying, and when Robin tried to approach her, she pushed her away.

The day Morgan was born my mom had a blank expression on her face. It wasn't until after the nurses had cleaned up my little brother and allowed us into the room that her expression changed. It twisted into an ugly scowl before morphing into a look of complete despair.

It wasn't until many years later that I would realize what that look on my mother's face had meant. Back then I was still ignorant of Morgan's parentage. Back then I couldn't see the cracks that had already been forming on my mother's psyche. Back then, still ignorant of the things to come, I patted my little brother on his head and ran my fingers through his blue hair.

* * *

I always wondered how many of our parents knew. How many of them stood on the sidelines and watched as my mother slowly deteriorated until she finally broke. How many of them just let two bastards get away with it.

Sometimes I would see the way the Exalt's face would light up whenever Lucina would rush towards him, excited to show him some new move she had learned, and I would fantasize about marching up to them and telling Lucina everything, right in front of her father.

I never did, that would've been too heartless. As much as I hated the Exalt and Robin for what they did to my mother, as much as I wanted them to pay, I could never bear to hurt Lucina like that.

* * *

Sometimes on the good days, the days where I could get her to eat something, my mom would teach me how to dance. On the really good days I could even get her to practice with me. Otherwise, she would give me pointers from her bed while I danced in the middle of the bedroom.

Those had been the only times I had ever seen her smile. And the more time past the wider the gap between them became. Sometimes I wondered if I would come home one day only to find her . . . No, that's not something I like to think about a lot, not even now, especially not now.

It doesn't matter anymore anyways. Not with that world destroyed. But we have a second chance. We have an opportunity to make things better. Not just save the world from Grima, but I can save my mother from that fate. I will save her. I have too. Because no one else will. Because no one else did.

* * *

It's odd seeing them like this. Robin is hunched over her desk stretching blueprints of a theater. I never knew she was an architect. When I asked mom about it she told me how Robin had bought an apprenticeship from the best architect in Ylisse. Rather than hiring someone else to design my mom's dream she wanted to do it herself.

I can't remember ever seeing my mom this happy. Not as she is standing behind the woman she loves going over the design of her dream theater. Not as they dreamed up scenarios that all ended with a packed opening night, and mom's dances being renowned throughout the land with people from all over the world coming just to see her.

I never knew my mom had these dreams. I never knew how much Robin had truly loved her. In my timeline the theatre was never built, and Robin . . . gods, what Robin did to her.

Before I can help it tears are already running down my face, and I start to whimper. Mom turns around first and makes her way towards me, embracing me while rubbing my head. I stop myself from pushing Robin away when she embraces both of us.

* * *

At first, I had planned to drive them away. To give my mother a second chance to find someone who wouldn't betray her. Someone who wouldn't drive her to depression and humiliate her like Robin had. But after seeing them like that, I realized that would be impossible.

I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I can stop them from drifting apart. And even if I do, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Robin with anything but hate.

Gods, I feel so powerless.


End file.
